


Pierced Fantasies

by charliebradcherry



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Hank’s Birthday, I tried my best, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradcherry/pseuds/charliebradcherry
Summary: Connor gets his nipples pierced for Hank's birthday.





	Pierced Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bad at smut, jesus christ. I hope y'all don't cringe too much.

Something has changed, Hank can tell as much. 

 

The house has been cursed with silence this morning. For some reason, Sumo isn’t in the mood for walkies. He’s mostly just lying in his big cozy mattress, changing up his position every few minutes and wagging his tail. There’s nothing interesting on TV. The weather is shit and it brings his mood down –

 

What disturbs him the most is that Connor doesn’t speak as much as he usually does. He’s oddly silent today, like he’s ripped out his vocal boxes or something. Maybe Hank himself is too used to the daily update on how he should follow a diet, quit sticking his nose in vodka, think about an hour of work-out and have his dose of vitamin D per day.

 

It irks him that he can’t miss it.

 

“Connor?” he calls, head popping from the living room door, taking a curious peek inside the kitchen to see what the android is up to. 

 

“You called me?”

 

“Yeah,” Hank says, racking his neck awkwardly as he approaches, eyes scanning the different ingredients that are lined up next to each other on the kitchen counter. He slightly scowls in disapproval when he sees the veggies but decides not to make a comment on it. It’s such a Connor thing to do, anyway. “Just wanted to check up on you and see what you were up to, ya know.”

 

“I am cooking dinner, like I always do, Hank,” he reminds the man casually, not giving him a single glance while he searches something in the pantry.

 

Hank squeezes his eyes shut for a second and mentally smacks himself three times for being a fucking dumbass. Obviously, he’s cooking. He just laid eyes on the veggies and they’re in the kitchen. Real smooth.

 

“Right, right – I mean, I just wanted to see if you were doing alright.”

 

“I see,” 

 

The smile is clear in Connor’s voice. Hank hates that he’s making a fool out of himself and the android is just too clever to grasp it.

 

“Also, you don’t seem yourself.”

 

“I don’t seem myself,” Connor repeats slowly with a slight tilt to his head like it’s a sentence that is too complex for his processors to pick up on as he throws an entire pack of spirelli in a pot of boiling hot water and begins to stir. “Carry on and elaborate.”

 

“You just…” Hank trails off, throwing a random hand gesture out there like he’s not sure where it’s gonna go. He straightens himself and tells himself he’s a grown semi-professional adult and it might be better if he just seems less awkward, so he scratches his growing beard instead. “I don’t know. You usually pester me into following a seven day banting meal plan that I technically don’t have to follow, being a periodic pain in my ass and all of that shit. What’s up with that?”

 

“What you’re saying it that you miss my aggravating presence and you’d prefer it if I proceeded on reminding you to plan a diet scheme?“

 

“No,” Hank frowns, a little stubborn.

 

The boiling water sizzles.

 

“Maybe a little,” he admits.

 

It feels like he hasn’t seen Connor’s eyes in ages, but here they are, beautiful brown toffee finally looking back at him.

 

“I figured as much.” Connor taunted, leaning back against the kitchen counter. His lips were drawn into an almost shy-like smile, tipping more to the innocent side. “I’m not neglecting you on purpose.”

 

Hank’s mouth forms _something_ but he doesn’t quite know how to speak anymore. Maybe because he doesn’t know what the fuck to say to that. So he just stares with an eyebrow raised all the way up to his hair, like he awaits another response, an explanation to clear the cloud of confusion misting his view.

 

Connor sighs and gnaws at his lip a little, “I have a… a surprise for you.”

 

Okay but that’s really the least Hank expects from him right now.

 

“Come again?”

 

“A surprise. For your birthday,” Connor clarifies, a little too excited for his own good. His eyes sparkle with mirth, like a child who’s finally allowed to open his presents on Christmas day. “I’ll show you soon.”

 

Hank can’t lie, his heart might have stuttered a little. No one’s been so thoughtful as to bring him a present home for his birthday in a long time. 

 

“You know I’m gonna be fifty-four, right?”

 

“I’m aware, more than anyone else,” the android says, chin raised to the sky like he’s brimming with pride. “I will leave standby mode and be the first out of your friends and colleagues to think of your birthday. That is, if they remember at all.”

 

“No need to rub it in, you asshole,” Hank grumbles and looks over Connor’s shoulder for a second with a grimace. “Your spirelli pasta is overcooking.”

 

Connor’s eyes widen and he whips around so flawlessly one might think he’d be flexible enough to perform some sick ballet spins.

 

He frowns in confusion, looking into the pasta pot, “No, it’s not.”

 

“It’s not, but it could’ve been if you’d kept teasing your old man.”

 

“ _Hank_ ,” Connor says with a tone of faux disappointment. He quickly puts on his gray dotted oven mitts to levitate the pot of spirelli and spill it in the colander over the sink. Deciding to let it rest for another minute, he switches over to the little dutch oven where he is brewing his famous tomato sauce.

 

A little distracted by the rich smell that fills his nostrils, Hank can’t help but advance until he’s all up into Connor, kissing his neck as a sign of appreciation.

 

He’s also a little curious.

 

“What’s the birthday gift you got me?”

 

“You’ll see,” Connor singsongs playfully, the little devil. He’s stirring the pasta sauce and looking over his shoulder all at once, eyes hooded as he feels Hank’s beard all in his face. “I will show you once you’ve dined.”

 

Hank isn’t good with surprises. He despises that shit, doesn’t like the suspense and also has no room for patience. There’s just so little an old fart like him can handle. But whatever Connor brings home for him, Hank will always attempt to show his gratitude even if he has difficulties showing it sometimes. He’s just not used to this.

 

When dining’s over, his bowl is licked clean, his cutlery thrown astray in his plate and his beard is a little bit covered in sauce, Hank wipes his mouth while he’s still chewing on his last spoon of pasta. 

 

He stands up so fast he practically trips, bringing his plate to the sink to wash it. God, he might actually be drunk by just savoring the amazing fucking taste of Connor’s food.

 

“Hank?”

 

He turns around, plate in hand, and drops it in the sink like it’s the weight of a feather and not something that’s made of fucking glass that can explode into pieces. But it’s long forgotten already because there’s something about the way Connor stands there in the doorframe with just a shirt and his briefs, and gives him that _look_ –

 

Hank definitely has an idea of what’s coming.

 

“I want you to come to the bedroom,” he says so innocently like a person who can do no wrong, batting his dark lashes. “I would like to show you something.”

 

And fuck, Hank _definitely_ doesn’t just saunter over to him like the eager bitch he is.

 

Connor’s hand is cold in his own and he lets himself being dragged through the living room, the hallway and to their bedroom. Connor leans in to plant a soft kiss on his lips before closing the door behind him, and even through the darkness, Hank can distinguish the mischief dwelling in his eyes.

 

“What now?” he asks, voice a little throaty.

 

“Sit,” Connor whispers, reaching out to give a light push to Hank’s chest, making him sit down on the bed and _oh_ , does he like where this is going.

 

They’d done this before, several times. Having sex wasn’t anything new. Connor was an android with the libido of a fucking high schooler and Hank’s dick had to try and keep up. 

 

Without saying anything, Connor slips his hands over his clothed belly seductively, grabbing the edge of his shirt and pulling it over his head, hair already disheveled. Hank takes him in for a moment and almost chokes on his spit when he sees it.

 

Two shiny metallic pierced nipples

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“ _Do I like it_ ,” Hank repeats it like it’s incredulous, and he stares like it’s the only thing his eyes wanna stay locked on forever, lip between his teeth. He can just see Connor blushing under his eyes. “ _Fuck_ , Connor.”

 

The idea that Connor went to a piercing shop to pierce his nipples for his birthday was a masterpiece in itself and he wanted to savor it when he got the chance to. 

 

His arms are already out, beckoning for the android to come closer.

 

“C’mere, you,” 

 

Connor doesn’t hesitate for a second and he pads his way over, knees on each side of Hank’s legs as he leans in for a brief kiss, and another one, and _another_ one–hands are rubbing up his biceps in an appreciating manner, and Hank decides that that’s his cue to twist the kid’s nipples.

 

And fuck, the way Connor throws his head back a little and his breath hitches. It’s paradise.

 

“You really thought this through, huh?”

 

“I know you’re really keen on this kind of stuff, and since you’ve confided me your dirtiest fantasies, I thought this might please you for your birthday,” Connor says, placing his forehead against the older man’s. “And I cannot lie, I… really, _really_ want you to touch me right now.”

 

Hank growls dangerously low, hands cupping the curve of Connor’s ass and squeezing it gently, pulling him closer so there’s little space left between them and they can breathe each other’s air. Connor wails softly and grinds down on him, grabs the man’s hands, bringing them to his nipples like it’s all he craves in that moment.

 

“ _Please_ ,” he begs, already breathless. And they’ve just started. “Do it again.”

 

And Hank does, keeps his eyes trained on Connor to see his pretty little reactions as he twists his nipples and bites his bottom lip as he receives another moan in return. Connor keeps his hands on Hank’s arms like he’s afraid he might stop, and he grinds their clothed cocks together, looking for friction. Something to add more fuel to that satisfaction and that warmth building up in his stomach.

 

He wants to call Connor out on how fucking dirty he is. All of this just because one of Hank’s darkest fantasies slipped out of the closet and now he’s letting his sensitive little nipples be pulled at, and he seems to love it so much that he’s terrified of not receiving enough.

 

Hank leans down to catch a pierced nipple between his teeth and suck on it, ravishing in the cry that leaves Connor’s throat, hands suddenly finding themselves in his hair to keep him down there.

 

“Not eager at all,” Hank teases lightly and bites on the metallic piercing.

 

“Don’t stop!”

 

 Connor sounds like he’s gonna pass the fuck out. He worms his hand down to tug the front of his boxer shorts down and free his aching cock, and undoes Hank’s zipper to do the same to him, another choked little moan passing his lips as he feels Hank lick and suck on his nubs while his hands return on his ass, guiding him through the process. 

 

Connor rubs their cocks together, spitting on them and using it to smear over the heads. They both shudder in delight.

 

“Fuck,” Hank swears and catches the android’s lips in a rewarding fervent kiss, feels like he’s gonna spill his load all over soon when Connor already comes with a long-lasting moan. 

 

He takes his cock from Connor’s spit-slick hand and gives it a few strokes himself.

 

“Come all over me,” Connor heaves, eyes glazed over and desperate with arousal. “Over my nipples. Hank, please.”

 

And Hank does – he grabs one of Connor’s arm to keep himself steady and comes hard, jizz hitting the kid’s stomach, pretty pierced nipples, and even his chin. 

 

He collapses on the bed like a bear, groaning to the ceiling with his eyes screwed shut, simultaneously relieved and exhausted. He is _spent_.

 

“Hank?”

 

“Yeah…?” he peeps with one eye and sees that Connor is planning to lie on top of him.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“Everything’s more than alright, Connor,” he chuckles and loops his arms around the concerned android, not really minding that they’re still dirty. They’ll get to shower together later, it’s no big deal. “I think I like this, you know… I can get used to more of these birthday gifts.”

 

He can feel Connor grinning into his chest. “Me too.”  
  


_Bingo_.


End file.
